


Palm Sunday

by magneticdice



Series: Easter [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: mentions of Svetlana, mentions of Yevgeny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticdice/pseuds/magneticdice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey doesn't want to go to church for Palm Sunday because he and Ian have plans. Set two years into the future. (This is a terrible summary, I'm sorry. It's not even accurate... blah. Please just read it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palm Sunday

 

**Palm Sunday**

Mickey was already dressed when Ian woke up. He was in the kitchen of the Milkovich house, waiting for his bread to pop out of the toaster. The thing was so old that you had to pay attention and stop it at one and a half cycles, otherwise it would burn your breakfast.

Ian came and stood behind him, wrapping his arms around Mickey and pressing his bare chest to the shorter man’s back. “Good morning,” he murmured into Mickey’s ear before giving him a soft kiss in the crook of his neck. “You smell nice,” he added, taking another whiff of Mickey’s aftershave, “and you _look_ nice. We’re not meeting Brian and his boyfriend for another couple of hours. You didn’t have to get all dressed up so early.”

Mickey sighed, moving his hands to hold on to Ian’s and sinking back against the redhead’s torso. It was a good day: Ian was happy and calm, and he hated that he was about to ruin it.

“I can’t make it to lunch today.”

Ian let go of him and took a step back. Mickey felt a pang of sadness at the loss of his boyfriend’s warm body touching his own. He turned to look guiltily at the redhead.

“Why not?” Ian demanded, eyebrows knit together in anger.

This would be the third time in a row that Mickey cancelled on their plans to hang out with Ian’s friends, and he really did feel bad about it.

“Wife’s making me go to church with her,” he explained, going for the honesty route.

“Church? Since when do you go to church?” Ian accused.

“Since it’s Palm Sunday…” he said carefully.

Ian frowned. “No it’s not. Easter was like a month ago.”

“Russians have a different Easter,” Mickey answered. Svetlana always made a big deal about her religious things, just like she had done for their son’s Christening. He’d gotten out of it the last two times because the baby had been too young, but this time she had refused to take no for an answer.

“Oh,” Ian muttered, looking away.

“Yeah... The kid’s two now, so he can finally walk in the circle. I can’t miss it.”

Ian looked at him again and Mickey saw absolute confusion on his face. “What? What circle?”

Mickey laughed, realizing that Ian probably had no idea what their Orthodox traditions were like. He barely could keep track of them himself, and he was born into it. “On Palm Sunday, all the kids hold candles and pussy willow branches and walk around in a circle outside of the church. It’s supposed to be symbolic, like when they welcomed Jesus or some shit. I don’t know; I never paid attention to all that Bible crap. Anyway, Svetlana’s making a big deal about it, so I said I’d go.”

He bit his lip as he watched Ian, studying his face to see how he’d react.

“Oh…” the redhead said again, this time with a frown.

“Anyway, you’ll be at lunch with Brian. You can’t exactly miss it.”

“Yeah…” Ian agreed sullenly.

Mickey knew that expression; he could tell Ian wasn’t happy, and he knew it was because he wanted to be involved in Mickey’s life‒ _all_ of his life‒even the obligations to Yevgeny.

“I would have invited you if you didn’t have plans,” Mickey told him, hoping it would make him feel better.

“Sure,” Ian said, reaching behind Mickey and flipping the switch on the toaster before it could burn completely.

“Ian…”

He busied himself with reaching for a plate from the cabinet, not meeting Mickey’s gaze.

“Ian… Hey, look at me,” Mickey said, putting his hands onto Ian’s shoulders and turning him so that they were facing one another. “I’m serious. I _want_ you there.”

He stared into Ian’s bright eyes. He needed Ian him to know that his words were true. “ _I want you there_ ,” he repeated. “For this, and for everything. _Always_.”

Ian looked at him for a good minute, not saying a word, but not looking away either, until he eventually cracked a small, tentative smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: the Gallaghers decorating eggs during the week, and Fiona hiding plastic eggs filled with treats for Liam to find on Easter (2 seperate fics)


End file.
